Gratitude
by SilverKitsune013
Summary: A girl seeks General Sephiroth out for a very simple reason. PreFF7 OneShot.


_Summary: A girl seeks General Sephiroth out for a very simple reason. Pre-FF7._

_Disclaimer: According to this reality check, I don't own FF7. But I do own Molly._

_A/N: This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. I appreciate a polite review, so thanks very much if ya review._

I glowered up at the plate covering Lower Junon. I know my scowl would not make it go away, but it was fun to scowl at it. After another minute of cursing Shin-Ra for building over my hometown, I continued walking to the water's edge. It was a peaceful place, and I wanted peace right now.

Recently, there had been some anti Shin-Ra attacks on the upper plate. This really pissed off the fat president, so he had tightened security. A couple weeks later, half the barracks were burnt down. I would have loved to have seen the president after he had learned about the attack. But, I suppose my "virgin" ears would have fallen off.

There had been rumors of the president sending down a First Class squadron to investigate. The rumors spoke of it including General Sephiroth. Even I knew who he was, and I never payed attention to the military. Rumors always spoke of him as though he was a machine, built for war and killing. I bet they were just afraid of him. He couldn't be all that bad, right?

I had seen a picture of him in the newspaper. I forgot the occasion as to why, but I think the president was showing him off. I couldn't understand why Sephiroth allowed his hair to grow so long. And did he go grey from having to deal with all of Shin-Ra's lovely personnel, or was it just an illusion from the light? Maybe he was an albino and the Mako injections just added color to his eyes. If he did come, I could ask him. I chuckled at the thought. He would probably roll his eyes and ignore me. Then I could whine at him until he grew so annoyed, he'd have to answer my questions. Giggling at the image of an annoyed Sephiroth in my mind, I began to make my way back home. It was nearing dinner time, and Grandma always had fits when I was out during dinner time.

(Three days later)

It turned out the rumors were correct. General Sephiroth had arrived yesterday. He had brought along with him a Lieutenant named Zack and several other people. I wondered who they were as I snuck up to the top level. Mom always hated it when I snuck up, especially with the attacks that had been going on. I managed to justify my disobeying her orders in my mind, however. I was only going up to see the First Class squadron. That would only take a couple minutes, then I'd run back down to Lower Junon. Nobody would notice my disappearance.

I leaned against a wall to catch my breath from the run. I looked around, vaguely interested. There were a bunch of bars and an inn, but other than that, it was boring. I tilted my head to one side and thought. Where would the General be? The inn I bet! He was probably tired from the journey from Midgar to Junon. And he did get here late, so the chances were good that he was still there. I walked slowly to the inn, trying my best to be discreet. Some men stared at me, but I stuck my tongue out at them and they went back to their business. Brushing some of my short auburn hair out of my blue eyes, I peeked into the window of the inn.

I love it when I'm right, which I normally am. General Sephiroth was talking to his men, presumably giving them orders. His black leather coat shone slightly in the dim lighting. His hair was silver. I blinked a couple times, but the color remained the same. Weird. His back was to the window, so I couldn't see his face, but I remembered it from the picture in the newspaper.

The Lieutenant was a man with black, spiky hair and glowing blue eyes. He was well toned and had a friendly face. I decided he looked like a joker. The other people had their uniforms and helmets on, so I couldn't tell what they looked like. I quickly ducked behind the inn when I saw Sephiroth turn to leave. I watched the squadron walk out of the inn and split into several groups from my hiding spot. They saluted the general and lieutenant, then separated. I guess they were looking for the rebels.

Suddenly, I heard a weird beeping noise. For some reason, I panicked and ran out of my hiding spot. There was a massive explosion from behind me. Something heavy and big hit me in the back. I fell down hard. The last thing I remember seeing was the squadron running back to the inn with the crackling of fire echoing in my ears.

_...Mom's gonna be mad that I ran off again..._

_...I hope I don't die..._

_...I want to apologize for worrying her and Grandma..._

/flash/

A man's face staring down at me, concern in the emerald green eyes.

/flash/

I was being carried by somebody. Whoever it was, they had strong arms.

/flash/

People were whimpering and crying. There was also the sounds of fire. I could smell smoke. I was still being carried.

/flash/

There was no more smoke in the air. I was no longer being carried.

/flash/

I was on something hard and cold. There was a man speaking nearby.

"...fractures in her back..."

"...has a concussion.."

Was he talking about me?

I was finally able to open my eyes longer than three seconds. My head, arms, legs, and back hurt. I attempted to get up, but a searing pain in my back prevented me from moving.

"Don't move sweetheart. You have several fractures in your back." a woman said. Rolling my eyes, I managed to look at her. A nurse with brown hair was walking over to me. "You were caught in the bomb's explosion. You're lucky that your back wasn't broken."

"There...was a guy. He had green eyes. They glowed." I mumbled. The nurse smiled cordially at me. What? Did I say something stupid?

"That would be General Sephiroth. He carried you over here. He had some difficulties prying you off his arm too." she giggled. "You were clinging to him."

"Why'd he do that?" I inquired, rolling my eyes back to the ceiling. It hurt to keep looking at her. The nurse giggled again.

"It's his job, honey. He has to save people, when the situation calls for it. Besides, he was the only one available that was strong enough to move that beam off of you." she explained.

"Did I thank him?" I murmured softly.

"No. You were unconscious. It's okay though. He was just doing his job, so he doesn't need a thank-you." the nurse stated, sounding like she thought I was weird. I frowned at her explanation.

"Of course he needs a thank-you." I protested. "He saved my life!"

"Don't get all worked up now. The General probably already forgot about you. Just get some rest." she said, leaving me alone. I scowled at her retreating figure and huffed.

"He does too need a thank-you, and I'm gonna give it to him. Fractured back or not." I mumbled. I slowly sat up, ignoring the searing pain in my back. I finally managed to swing my feet over the bed and realized they hadn't even bothered to take off my shoes. I stood up and instantly had to grab the wall that was nearby. After getting my balance right, I staggered out the door.

Peeking around the corners, I saw that the medical barrack that I was in was practically deserted. The doctors must be busy with other patients. Taking advantage of that, I snuck slowly down the hall. Each step I took created a horrific pain that went up and down my spine and spread to my legs and arms. It was slow going, but I finally made it to the door.

The air still smelled like fire. I coughed several times because of the smoke, and almost ended up falling over. The pain was agonizing, yet I managed to limp over to a bench. I leaned against it, not wanting to sit down for fear of never getting back up. It was then, I realized I was in a brace.

"Who the hell put this on?" I muttered in a moment of idiocy. I smacked my forehead and yelped when I jolted my back. "The nurse or doctor must have, Moron."

Seeing as I couldn't lean very well because of the brace underneath my shirt, I decided to keep walking as soon as my back stopped complaining of the smack to the forehead. I had to find Sephiroth and thank him. Mom had taught me good manners. That nurse was being idiotic when she said he didn't need a thank-you. I sighed gustily and looked around the deserted square I was in. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. Shaking from nervousness, I turned around to see the lieutenant peering down at me. His mako enhanced eyes glowed in the darkness of the night. I did what any fourteen year old girl would do when confronted by a scary man with glow-in-the-dark eyes. I shrieked loudly and tried to run away. I ended up falling onto the bench instead. The lieutenant jumped back, apparently just as surprised as I was.

"Calm down! I'm not gonna bite." he yelped. I stopped screaming and painfully sat up. My back was actually starting to spasm. I glared at the lieutenant, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" I scolded him. "It's mean! Especially since my back's hurt!"

"Then you shouldn't be wandering around Junon at midnight if you're hurt." he replied dryly, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and got to my feet.

"I have to do something first, then I'll stay in bed." I stated, looking around the still deserted square. Jeez. I could have been in serious trouble and nobody would have cared.

"What's so important that you have to wander around town?" the lieutenant asked. He could help me find Sephiroth, so I decided to let him in on my little mission.

"Sephiroth was the one who saved me so I'm gonna find him and thank him." I said calmly. The lieutenant stared at me.

"You're that kid he told me about. The one that has the fractured back." he murmured. Then he laughed. "I don't believe it. You're the first person who's ever decided to thank him for doing his job as a SOLDIER."

"He deserves a thank-you. Mom taught me that at an early age." I stated, frowning. "It's common courtesy."

The lieutenant nodded approvingly at me. "Some people still have manners after all." he stated. "I'll tell him that you wanted to thank him. Go back to bed."

I shook my head. "Nu-uh! I've got to thank him in person. It doesn't mean as much if you have somebody else deliver it." I argued. The lieutenant sighed.

"Would it help if I told him to come to ya tomorrow?" he asked, almost pleadingly. I shook my head again.

"No. That would be a bother to him." I grinned. The lieutenant sighed again.

"You're stubborn as hell, kid." he stated.. I scowled at him.

"My name's Molly. And I'm fourteen, which isn't a kid!" I stated grumpily. The lieutenant shrugged.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you to see Seph then. But you're going straight back to the hospital afterwards." he said firmly. I nodded.

"Deal, dude!" I chirped happily. The lieutenant chuckled.

"Just call me Zack." he stated, grinning. I began to follow him.

"Deal, Zack!" I repeated.

We paused when we got to a flight of stairs. Zack looked at me, then down the stairs.

"Seph's down there. He wanted to be left alone. The soldiers here made some comments and I know that they upset him, even though he denied it." he explained. I noted that he sounded angry at the people.

"What did they say?" I asked. Zack kind of waved me off.

"War machine, the usual prattle." he muttered.

"They're full of shit." I responded. Zack nodded in agreement. "Um, I don't think I can go down these stairs." I blushed.

"I wasn't going to let you try anyway." the lieutenant responded, scooping me up carefully in his arms. He effortlessly carried me down the stairs and gently set me down. I grimaced as my back complained again.

"You alright?" he asked. I grinned at him.

"For a person with a fractured back, I'm okay!" I said, giving him the thumbs up sign. He shook his head, then continued walking. I managed to continue following him, though Zack had to slow down for me.

A couple minutes later, we found Sephiroth. The powerful general was sitting down on a bench, staring up at the sky. Surprisingly, I felt no nervousness toward him. He looked...cuddly for some reason. I felt like walking up to him and giving him a bear hug. Perhaps the doctor injected me with some kind of medication that made me think this way. Maybe the concussion damaged my brain worse than they thought. Maybe I was just crazy. Maybe it was a combination of all three. But, for whatever reason, I wanted to hug him.

"I want to hug him." I muttered softly. Zack stifled a snort of laughter and gave me an odd look.

"He's not a huggy kind of guy." he stated, looking back at the general. I shrug as best I could.

"I know. I just want to." I replied. Zack shook his head and made a gesture for me to wait there. He then walked over to Sephiroth. The general looked slightly irritated with the interruption of his stargazing. However, after Zack said something, the irritation was replaced with a look of quiet surprise. He glanced over at me and I waved, then promptly clutched at my back. I also said some things that would make Grandma hit me over the head, but I suppose the cranky old lady would allow this little slipup. General Sephiroth stood up and slowly walked over to me, but Zack stayed behind.

"Thanks for saving my life, sir!" I grinned at the tall general. He blinked his glowing eyes once, then knelt down so I wouldn't have to crane my neck to look at him.

"You're welcome." he replied softly. His voice was deep, and full of surprise. I tilted my head, curious.

"People should thank you more." I said, admiring the color of his eyes. He shrugged.

"They don't." he stated. Underneath the stoic expression, I could see some hurt. He wasn't as good at hiding his emotions when people bothered to look him in the eye.

"Why not?" I asked, frowning.

"They're afraid of me." Sephiroth said, a faint look of disgust on his face.

"You're not scary. You look cuddly." I smiled. Sephiroth's eyebrows rose and a look of disbelief made its way across his face.

"I'm what?" he asked, a faint grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You're cuddly looking." I repeated. I realize I'm blushing, but I don't bother looking away. That only makes it more noticeable. Sephiroth actually laughed.

"Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Or maybe it's the fact that I'm right." I countered. Sephiroth continued laughing at me. Zack walked over, confused.

"What's up, Seph?" he asked. The general finally managed to stop laughing.

"She says I'm cuddly." he stated after a minute. Zack grinned and gently ruffled my hair.

"That concussion must still be affecting you." he said, amused as well.

"Or maybe I'm right!" I repeated. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Why do I look cuddly to you?" he asked, standing up. I shrug.

"I dunno. You just do." I responded, wincing when my back reminded me it was fractured. Sephiroth noticed my grimace.

"Back to the hospital with you." he stated, instantly business. I allowed him to pick me up.

"My mom doesn't know that I've been hurt, she must be worried sick." I suddenly realized. Panic set in, and I looked desperately at the path that led to Lower Junon.

"Calm down. A regular here recognized you. He let your mom and grandmother know. They visited you while you were unconscious. They're probably asleep now." Sephiroth replied, shifting me in his arms so I wouldn't fall. I sighed and relaxed.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. The general grunted in response. The rest of the walk to the hospital was in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. In fact, I was beginning to fall asleep.

I woke up when I was placed in a warm bed.

"WeremI?" I mumbled, confused.

"Hospital. Go back to sleep." I recognized Sephiroth's voice. It was surprisingly gentle.

"Mkay." I agreed, allowing sleep to take me once more.

The bright morning sun was what woke me up. Grumpily, I held a hand out to stop it from shining in my eyes. I rolled gingerly over to my other side and almost fell out of bed.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" a male voice asked. I glanced up, half expecting Sephiroth to be leaning against the wall, but it was just a male nurse. I sighed softly.

"Okay." I muttered, disappointed. The nurse nodded and handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Lieutenant Zack wanted me to give this to you. Oh, your mother and grandma are eating breakfast." he stated, walking out. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back before unfolding the paper.

_Thanks for being a decent person to Seph last night. You really cheered him up. And now I can tease him about being 'cuddly'. Get better soon!_

_Lieutenant Zack_

I grinned at the short note. Setting it on the bedside table, I fluffed the pillow up and lay back down. Grinning, I shook my head.

"I hope I don't read your obituary in the newspaper then." I giggled to myself, earning an odd look from a passing nurse.


End file.
